Destined Forever
by OrangeandSpiceTeaLover
Summary: He had always believed in destiny. That things were destined to happen. From the start had they been destined not to be together? Had their fate already been chosen? But, one could always change their destiny right? Sakura X Neji.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The song I thought of while I was writing this is called Heaven by Ailee. I do not own anything._**

**_Forever_**

He had always believed in destiny. Those things were destined to happen. From the start had they been destined not to be together? Had their fate already been chosen? But, one could always change their destiny right? Naruto had taught him that. That you choose your own path and what you do with your life. Neji had chosen to die protecting Naruto and Hinata. That was the path he chose. To die as an honorable shinobi. Sakura understood that everyone shared only one fate and that was death. But, this was her first time really contemplating it. In all of this, had he forgotten her? The promise he had made her. He said he would be with her forever. **Forever**. As long as he could. He was the only man she had ever truly loved. She never told him. But she had so many chances. She never had the courage. It did not matter now because she would never ever be able to tell him. Hyūga Neji, the genius, and the man with the pole up his ass, the man she used to have no opinion of, the man she now truly really loved, was dead. **Dead**.

Sakura stared at the K.I.A stone, the object she currently detested. She stared at the last name engraved on it sadly. Her emerald green eyes had droplets of clear salty water flowing down from them.

* * *

_Flashback:_

Sakura was only three lying on the ground bruised, bloody, and had writing on her forehead that said, 'Loser'. Sakura was not evening going to the academy but ninja academy students decided to pick on her, to bully her. She was alone on the ground. Blood was pouring out of her arm fast. She was just a little girl. Her parents were not with her because they were away on a mission. And Sakura had no friends and her babysitter was nowhere to be found. Sakura heard footsteps coming toward her. She lifted her head off of the ground and looked up at a four-year-old Neji.

"Are you okay? Here, let me help you." Neji offered her a sad smile and a hand.

Little Sakura looked at him nervously and nodded. Neji helped her up.

"You should not have people pick on you. My father says you always have to stand up for yourself. I will help you find your babysitter." Neji told her.

Supporting her Neji helped her find her baby sitter. One thing that was bothering Sakura was, how he knew she had a baby sitter.

This all was before he received the curse seal on his forehead and before his father Hizashi died.

* * *

Sakura did not see Neji again until the Chunin exams. And when she did see him. She immediately recognized him. But, did not act because now he did not seem like the nice little boy she had met when she was three. He seemed like a jerk with a pole up his ass. And to think he was rude to Sasuke asking Sasuke what his name was? This guy was definitely on her to kill with her inner list.

Sakura had watched Neji as he tried to kill Hinata. She felt really scared for Hinata and thought Neji was a horrible person. She did not understand enough though. It was when she watched Naruto's match against Neji that she finally understood. The pain Neji felt as a caged bird. His father's death and the curse seal on his forehead. She started to grasp an understanding. In doing so she pitied Neji. She had no right to, and she knew that too. But, she still felt bad for him. He would never be the little nice boy who had helped her. Would he?

It was when Sasuke left the village that Sakura started to take notice of Neji again. Having no idea how many times Neji looked at her. Sakura actually felt better knowing Neji was part of the retrieval squad. She had no idea why.

When Neji returned from the mission. He was critically injured. Sakura happened to be in the hospital at the time visiting her mother. When Neji and Choji were rushed into the hospital. She was there and was terrified for Neji. She had no idea why. Why was she worried and scared for him? Why was she standing outside the room that Neji was having Shizune and other medical nin's performing the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique on him. She was confused and felt even more out of place as Tenten came rushing down the hallway. Tenten looked really upset like she had just been crying.

"Why are you here Sakura?" Tenten asked Sakura.

"Um . . . I was just was wondering if Neji and Choji were okay. Since they went on a mission to retrieve my teammate. I should just go though. Bye!" Sakura said walking away from Tenten and Neji's hospital room.

Neji had been saved by Shizune and Tsunade. But from hearing this why was Sakura so relieved? Like the tons of weight had been lifted off her shoulders? Did she have a crush on Neji?

* * *

Neji did not know why as he fought a clone of himself that he kept checking on Sakura's fight against Sasori, an Akatsuki member. From the looks of her battle she was holding her own. He was impressed and admired her more from before. Wait what was he thinking? He admired Sakura? He knew one thing for sure though as he fought 'himself' he could not stop looking with his Byakugan at Sakura's battle with slight worry.

When the mission was completed. Lee had asked Neji to get on his back. Neji disgusted and embarrassed said a 'hell no!' and tried to get away from Lee and his youth. When this happened Sakura was in a fit of giggles and looked at Neji smiling. Neji looked at her blushing, but smiling at her too. Perhaps he did like Sakura a little . . . On the walk back to Konoha Sakura and Neji talked about what they learned over the time skip and their aspirations for the future. Neji was fascinated when Sakura said all she wanted to achieve, as a ninja was to be someone who protects those closest to her even if it means dying to do so. Neji liked her even more for saying that.

As time progressed on Neji and Sakura started hanging out with each other sometimes training, eating ramen at Ichiraku's, or just taking walks together. As time went on Neji knew he was falling more and more for Sakura. And Sakura was unknowingly falling for Neji. She was forgetting all about her stupid infatuation with the Uchiha, whom she had never really loved.

* * *

No one really knew about the relationship Sakura and Neji shared. Sakura thought of it as a deep friendship. Neji thought of it as something more. He finally knew he was in love with her. He knew he had to tell her too. So he did.

Everyone was preparing for the fourth shinobi war. Sakura was currently sorting through different antidotes for different poisons in a tent. Doing her part to prepare for the war. Then suddenly Neji came walking into the tent. She turned around smiled and greeted him. But, he seemed bothered by something. Before she could ask him what was wrong, he impulsively crashed his lips down onto her own. She was shocked and stayed still for a few moments and was about to respond to the kiss, but he suddenly stopped. And looked at her _really deeply_.

"Sakura. . .I am in love with you." He told her before resting his hands down onto her hips and kissing her again a second time.

If it were anyone else, Sakura would have beaten the shit out of them. But, this was Neji someone who she had a deep relationship. She soon found herself responding to the kiss. His lips were so soft and he was so gentle and sincere with the kiss.

Neji knew that Sakura might not return his feelings, but telling her made him feel so much better. And, as they were kissing he was pleased that she responded with her own soft lips. He wanted more though, and soon they fell onto the floor. Neji began kissing and sucking on her neck. Sakura was enjoying it very much. It felt like all their emotions were spilling out. Then Neji stopped again. He looked her in the eyes meaningfully.

"I will protect you forever." Neji told Sakura.

Before Sakura could respond Tsunade came rushing into the tent and stared at them in shock. How were they going to explain this situation to her? Before they could explain Tsunade punched Neji off of Sakura sending him about half a mile away into the air.

* * *

Sakura was healing wounded ninja on the sidelines of the fourth shinobi war when she received the news. Hinata told her everything.

"He died protecting Naruto and I. Sakura, the last word he said was your name. I am so sorry it's my fault. I found this in his back pocket it's addressed to you." Hinata crying told Sakura and was holding out an envelope for her to take.

Sakura was still in shock. Neji had died? No way right? But, he did and he was gone forever. Realization hitting Sakura she started crying just crying. Water would not stop coming down from her eyes. After a while Sakura finally opened the envelope inside was a yin yang necklace with her and Neji's initials carved on the back. He was going to give this to her for Christmas. Sakura tied the necklace around her neck, feeling as if Neji was with her. She then opened the letter in the envelope and read,

_Dearest Sakura,_

_I wrote this letter because I might die in the war before I can tell you how deeply I love you and admire you. We have known each other ever since we were little children and my love for you just grew from there. Even if I never did show it and we rarely talked. But, I always watched you. I admire you so much because of your strength, perseverance, beauty, how you can make me feel so light and comfortable around you, your temper, and how you made me fall in love with you. I know you never responded to my confession and might never get the chance. But, I have a feeling you return some of my feelings. Please accept this early Christmas present I think it represents us well. We balance and protect each other like the yin and the yang. I know one day you will become the strongest medical ninja in the world surpassing even Tsunade._

_I will love you forever,_

_Hyūga Neji_

Sakura ripped the letter after reading it and cryed and cryed. He now could not protect her forever, as he had promised. Now she had just lost the man she loved. Now she was all-alone. Maybe one day, she reassured herself, she would meet him again in heaven.

_"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped from it. And that is how it should be, because Death is very likely the singe best invention of Life. It is Life's agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new." -Steve Jobs_

_**Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the story. I hated that Neji died. It was very sad. I had always supported the whole Neji X Sakura pairing. But, not just that. Neji was a pretty interesting character with a complicated background. Anyway, if you liked it please review. Please no flaming!**_


End file.
